


Gut Instincts

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble was submitted to the Beginnings challenge over at caperland (lj community). The challenge was to write a drabble (in this case 100-200 words) having to do with the first episode of the following shows: Burn Notice, Leverage, White Collar. For this drabble, I chose Leverage. So, spoilers for episode 1x01 "The Nigerian Job" are a given.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gut Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was submitted to the Beginnings challenge over at caperland (lj community). The challenge was to write a drabble (in this case 100-200 words) having to do with the first episode of the following shows: Burn Notice, Leverage, White Collar. For this drabble, I chose Leverage. So, spoilers for episode 1x01 "The Nigerian Job" are a given.

**Gut Instincts**

Eliot had always been taught to trust with his instincts. Doing otherwise could cost you your life.

This lesson had served him well in his profession. Keeping him alive when all the odds were stacked against him.

Working with a crew went against the grain, of that there was no doubt. He'd always worked alone, and that's how he preferred it.

But there was no denying that this crew worked well together. Hitter, Hacker, Grifter, Thief. And of course, the Honest Man.

So, even though it grated, he knew he had no choice. He needed to stick with this crew until his gut said otherwise.

Jogging to catch up with Nate, surprised that the others were pleading their cases as well, Eliot had the passing thought that, on this subject at least, his gut had said its piece.

**END** **﻿**


End file.
